


Happy Belated Birthday

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some flowers, a trailer and only five minutes to go before being called to set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Belated Birthday

She fumbled in the small pocket of Scully's suit jacket for the keys to her trailer door, cursing herself for not remembering the crucifix and watch she'd left on the side the night before. The door wouldn't budge again and she had to give it a hefty shove with her hip before stumbling inside. Just adding another bruise to the ones that had already formed there.

The broken door had been David's fault when, three days earlier, he'd pinned her there, her legs wrapped around his waist as he aggressively snapped the key around one way then another in a desperate attempt to lock the door. She blushed as she remembered she tried to reprimand him, but his mouth was crushed to hers and less than three seconds after the damage had been done his jeans and belt had fallen to the floor and he had buried himself inside her. They'd fucked furiously standing up and she was sure the trailer shaking could have caused a score on the Rickter scale. Not bad for a man who'd just turned fifty five and impressive hip flexibility for a woman of forty seven and one day.

She froze as she scooped Scully's jewellery off the sideboard and closed her palm around the cool metals. Flowers. A huge bouquet of yellow daisies and roses in a vase on her coffee table. The edges of her mouth curled up in a smile as she realised someone must have left them there for her whilst she was in hair and make up. Someone with a knack for surprises, for pulling the rug out from under her feet, making her fall flat on her ass. Someone who made her heart twinge when he surprised her with romantic gestures like this one. Someone who was going out of his comfort zone and who had changed for the better, not just for her but more importantly for himself.

She lifted the card out from the centre of the blooms to find his distinctive handwriting. 'Happy birthday G-Woman. Love, Double D xx.' She turned the cardboard over in her hands, holding it close to her chest for a second before bending down to inhale the smell of the beautiful flowers, a noise behind her causing her to jump.

She spun around quickly as the trailer door shut behind her, forgetting she'd left it open. There he stood, gently rotating the key before turning to face her. How could she have thought it would be anyone else?

'You got my card then?'

She laughed, extending her hand out to him and lacing their fingers together as he reached her.

'They're beautiful, thank you.'

His arm reached around her waist pulling her to him, his fingers splayed over her buttocks, squeezing and pinching her ass lightly. He kissed her chastely, his lips feather light against hers as he whispered 'happy', 'belated' and 'birthday' against her mouth.

'You're not that late.'

His other hand left hers to press her against him, his hardness beginning to grow against her stomach. She ran her hands over the contours of his chest, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch and his heart rate speed up imperceptibly. She hated to admit to herself that between takes she mentally undressed him, especially when he was head to toe in a well fitting Boss suit that clung in all the right places. And sweet Jesus, today's pinstripe version made the wetness pool between her legs just looking at him. She wanted to concentrate, wanted so badly to keep her mind on the job when she had to, but he made things difficult. He was difficult. David. Her David. He was... dynamic, desirable, despicable, deplorable, dark, dashing, damaged and mostly downright dangerous.

'I know. And I'm sorry.'

Her lips found their way to his, brushing across them gently but carefully, his tight hold on her making up for their gentle kisses. They were due on set in a matter of minutes and no one would have time to redo her make up before the director yelled action.

'You've got nothing to apologise for.'

They held onto each other tightly, swaying from side to side in the middle of her trailer, dancing to a music that existed only in their heads. He held his lips against hers, their tongues delicately twirling around one another but with a whisper of distance between them.

'I wanted to be with you.'

'I know that. And it's enough.'

Their bubble was burst as the set megaphone cut through their silence, announcing that leads one and two were needed to set in five minutes.

He backed her towards the sofa, hands guiding her to sit down as he knelt between her legs, pulled back and searched her eyes. They sparked back at him and he held her gaze as his large hands engulfed her shapely petite calves, rubbing them up and down her stockinged legs. They spread open for him as his busy fingers reached the tops of her thigh highs, calloused knuckles creating a delicious friction on her inner thighs. She was hopelessly wet now and could smell her own arousal.

'Five minute call time.'

'Thanks for that. Funnily enough I did hear.'

He grinned wickedly as his right hand inched further up the creamy, smooth skin of her inner thigh, his eyes still having not left hers. His pupils were dark and widened, his breathing had quickened and he was pursing his lips together, his tongue wetting them just slightly. It was a gesture so subtle but she saw it and barely stifled a gasp.

'Lift your ass for me baby and unzip your skirt.'

'But...'

She let her feeble protest hang in the air knowing that she wanted his mouth on her sex as much as he wanted to taste her. He certainly was a man of words and she loved him giving her instructions.

'I have approximately four minutes Gillian and my god I want to make you come so hard.'

Her hips shifted as she slipped the material over her ass and shimmied it down her legs, biting her lip as he helped her out. Damn pencil skirts for being so restrictive. He pulled her to the edge of the sofa, grappling with her soaked panties as he gave them the same disdain as her skirt, just another barrier between them and where he wanted to be. 

'Put your legs on my shoulders,' he told her gruffly, the pointed heels of her shoes interlocking behind him, drawing his head closer to her glistening wet folds.

His head was just above her allowing him to direct the pressure of his tongue onto her clit and she squeezed her nails into the sofa cushions, throwing her head back.

'Daviddaviddaviddaviddavid,' was all she could manage as the tip of his tongue wasted no time in lapping her clit in firm upward strokes to it's hood. He felt the tissue harden and engorge and the sounds of him tasting her filled the trailer.

She was impossibly close and while he'd normally drag out his teasing and prolong her wait for orgasm for her, time was not on his side. He'd been thinking about eating her out all day yesterday and this particular birthday present was too long fucking overdue in his mind.

One finger slipped inside her followed by two and then three on each thrust as he stroked her front wall, the tip of his tongue giving way to his lips as he formed a kiss shape with his mouth and sucked on her hardened nub.

She made a noise he wasn't sure he'd heard her make before; a strangled moan followed by his name over and over again and he rubbed his cock against the frame of the sofa unashamedly, trying to take the strain out of his erection. 

Two or three more strokes and he knew she'd be coming. His lips sucked firmly on her in time with his thrusting fingers and he heard her actually scream, her walls convulsing against his cheeks as her wetness surrounded his mouth. His fingers slowed down as he felt her grind down hard on his hand, inhaling and exhaling and trying to gain back some composure.

'Fuck David. My God.'

He reached behind him to place her legs gently on the floor and gave her ankle a squeeze then her scarred knee a kiss.

'Since you were asking that was three minutes and thirty seven seconds.'

She laughed and he got up on creaky knees, throwing her a towel from the en suite before passing her a clean pair of panties and smoothing out her skirt for her.

She stood up and reached for his hand, lips brushing over his as they had done before. He broke away to kiss her neck and the top of her shoulders through her suit jacket, nuzzling the sensitive spot just below her clavicle.

'David...' she drifted off as she looked at the bulge in his slacks, grinning to herself.

'He's pitching a tent in there. Give him time he'll realise the camping trip will have to wait.'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'Not being able to... Take care of the tent pole.'

He laughed and rested his forehead against hers, both of them sighing as they heard that damn megaphone remind leads one and two that they have one minute, that's one minute, to get to set.

'Ready G woman?'

'Sure.'

She pressed a firm, quick kiss against his lips and reluctantly disentangled herself from him, letting him lead the way out the trailer. His hand was on the key, mastering turning it before her voice stopped him.

'David?'

He turned to look at her, her head on one side beaming at him.

'I love my flowers.'

She was met by a shrug, a smile and perhaps a hint of disappointment. They didn't throw the three words around between them lightly and they were both as guilty as the other for not saying it as often as they should, despite the depth of feelings they shared for one another.

'You're welcome.'

She stood close behind him as he fumbled to open the door and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning her head against his back, warm and solid.

'And I love you.' 

He clasped her hand and dipped his mouth towards her palm, letting her feel the words against her skin.

It was only once she reached the set that Chris noticed her crucifix and watch were missing and sent her back to her trailer again, rolling his eyes at David as she disappeared across the forecourt.


End file.
